Love, Loss, and Beauty - Drabbles
by Mist the Warriors Writer
Summary: A random collection of drabbles I've written when inspiration hits. I'll put what they're based on inside, I just figured I'd put them out. I didn't know what to list it as, so I put it under X-Overs. I don't know what that is, correct me if I'm wrong. And if you want to suggest something, feel free.
1. Description

**Description of person - Based on My Crush**

And his brown, chocolaty hair, it was teased by the wind. It wasn't long enough to be picked up, just enough to be rustled, much like a field of grass when a gentle breeze comes by. His eyes, they were hard to describe. They were blue, but not just blue. Sometimes they were blue with a little smoky touch. If you looked at them from far away, they were bright, like Caribbean waters. From the side they were clear. Then there was his smile. He looked good normally, but when he smiled or laughed his whole face lit up. And his laugh was the funniest thing. It was loud, sharp and piercing, and a little obnoxious, and sometimes it sounded like it was cracking, with jumps in pitch, but I loved it. I loved him.


	2. Pain

**Pain - Based on a Long Day of Walking During my 8th Grade Graduation Field Trip to Universal**

Every step I took sent another burst of pain blossoming up my legs. It hurt all the way to my knees. I had blisters. The bottoms of my feet stung from all the walking. My ankles ached and my calf muscles burned from all of the work they were doing. But I forged on. Because it was worth it.


	3. Soft Gray

**Soft Gray - Memory of my Crush Hugging Me**

All I remember seeing was gray, the dark gray of his shirt. There was no smell, no sound. There was feeling and thought, though, through the whole, maybe, second or two. His shirt was so soft, that's what I remember. And I was afraid. Afraid that I was hugging to long, too close, because he was only giving a three-quarter hug and maybe he was joking and did he mean anything by it? Probably not, he was suddenly hugging everyone. Whether it held meaning for him or not, it held meaning for me, and I will try to always hold onto that feeling of softness and happiness.


	4. Stuck

**Stuck - Staying in an Unhappy Spot During my Last Lunch in Middle School, While I Wanted to Sit with My Crush**

Do you know how hard, how painful it is to stay still, stay back in a place you are unhappy, when every cell, every nerve, is yelling, screaming at you to move? When you're only in the spot you're at because you are settling, and have nowhere better to go? And you can't move, because you're too embarrassed, too awkward to? It's _impossible._ But still, you do it. Because you have to. Because you have no other option. Because you're _stuck_.


	5. Selfish Seconds

**Selfish Seconds - Last Day of Middle School, I Went on the Day When Almost Nobody Was**

Why did I go? Was it because I wanted to help? Was it because I wanted to know that, in some way, I was assisting the teachers? Was it because I wanted to be part of the reason our graduation was successful? No. I could say that it was because I wanted to have a day with a small class. But, that's not it either. The real reason was because I was selfishly hounding, absorbing, eating up every second that I could. I wanted to have more time, make more memories to clutch at later while I still could. Because it was the last time I'd say the Our Father in the beginning of the day with the pledge, the last time I'd end it with the blessing, the last school day I'd spend there, and the last time, after hundreds, I'd hear my name called for car rider


	6. The Ocean's Beauty

**The Ocean's Beauty - Description of the Water**

I've always been fascinated by the water. There is such a natural beauty to it, that someone would be stupid to not appreciate it. The soothing way the waves hit the sand, slosh, slosh, in such a routine pattern, the diverse ecosystem hidden just below the waves, and the way the sun hits it, throwing a million diamonds across the surface. There is an aura of strong, calm beauty that surrounds the ocean, because it might be pretty to look at, fun to play in, but in a second it can turn and drag you down, tear you to pieces.


End file.
